Time for Some Fun
by Starrmyst
Summary: JJ needs to stop living a life that no longer exsists. Her reluctance to let go of the past was affecting her friendships, her life and that of her son's. David Rossi felt it was high time that JJ let fun back into her little familiy's life and he was going to be the one to do it. For the Mix & Match Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

Mix & Match Challenge!  
Assigned pairing is: David Rossi/Jennifer Jareau  
Prompts are: Green Lantern, hockey, window shopping, candy

Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, ****I do not own Criminal Minds or any of the characters**

David Rossi, stood outside of the brownstone door on a quiet street in Upper Montclair. Taking a deep breath, he knocked quickly on the door, cocking his left ear to listen for the sounds of someone at home. It didn't take long before he could hear the soft footprints walking across the tiled floor towards the door.

Standing back, Dave waited until the door opened fully before he plastered a smile on his face and pleasantly greeted the occupant.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" the blond liaison asked, looking quite perplexed at finding her co-worker on her doorsteps on a Saturday morning. He sighed a little as he took her sloppy sweatshirt over an equally droopy pair of leggings.

Determined not to be sent away, Dave stepped into the doorway causing her to move back into the vestibule. He shut the door behind him and put his hands in his pockets. They stood looking at each other for a few moments until he finally said "Go get changed and grab your stuff Jennifer. You've got 10 minutes to get you and your son into my car before I put you in there myself."

"Wh…at are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No Dave. I think I already told you that I'm fine and I'm asking you to leave it alone."

"Jenn, we've talked about this before and every time I bring it up you change the subject. And I let you. Because I knew you weren't ready. So I waited and gave you the time to grieve your relationship and get out of the funk you are in. But you kept pushing yourself further away. Now you're letting it affect your son. And I won't let you do it anymore. You won't take any of my suggestions….so now I'm giving you no choice."

"Dave…I..I can't" she pleaded.

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he turned her around towards the staircase. Whispering in her left ear, "Bella, please. It has been long enough. You are stronger than this. Please don't let him win. He isn't worth it. If you won't do it for me or yourself than do it for Henry."

The image of her beautiful baby boy jumped into her head. She had closed herself off from the world but in doing so, she also cut Henry out of chance for a normal life. She had done nothing since Will betrayed her and she kicked him out. She went to work and then straight home. In the last few months she didn't even take Henry to the park. All she did was stay home and watch computer clips of their family in happier times.

To be honest she didn't want to believe that she was hurting her son with her behaviour but looking at Dave's determined face, she knew she was kidding herself. She had isolated herself and Henry so that she didn't have to feel embarrassed around her neighbours and friends. If she let no one in, there no one who could ask a question or make a comment that would remind her of that awful time with Will.

But, Dave was right. She had made the wrong decision. She had to stop hiding her head in the sand. She owed it to herself, but more importantly, she owed it to her son. Sucking up the sob that gathered in throat, she took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay….. okay."

Dave watched as she trudged upstairs without a word. Hearing sounds coming from the living room, he entered the room to see Henry playing with his toys in the corner of the living room. Swatting down, he ruffled the child's hair. "Hi big boy."

Henry looked up and smiled to see who it was. "Unca Dabe!" he cried jumping into his arms. "I mished you."

Dave felt like his heart jumped into his throat when Henry said that. Winking at the blond boy, he replied, "I missed you too, buddy."

Putting him down, Henry eyed his uncle, before asking, "Watchca doin' Unca Dabe? You no come in here in a loooong time."

"I know, buddy. I was really busy but now I've come to take you and your mom out to have a special day. Would you like that?"

"Yah!" Henry cried running around the sofa with his arms in the air.

"Well then, I guess if you want to go, you need to go put your shoes and sweater on."

He started to run out of the room, but stopped at the doorway. "Is mommy gonna come?"

"Of course! Mommy needs a treat too."

"Okay, Unca Dabe." He responded as he ran to the hall closet.

They were standing at the door waiting for JJ when she finally came down the stairs. She had put a little lipstick on and changed into a pair of jeans and a sweater.

Henry ran behind JJ and pushed her towards Dave. "Come on Mommy, Unca Dabe is taking us somewhere special." Dave caught JJ just before she fell into him.

"Oh, I'm sorrwee Mommy."

Not wanting to spoil a moment of Henry's happiness, JJ just laughed and bent down to take his hand, "Well then, we had better go and have some fun."

Locking the door behind them, Dave handed JJ her keys and winked at her, "And that, my friends, is my only goal today."


	2. The Excursion

Sorry for the delay….connection issues and busy time. The next chapter will be posted shortly.

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDJDJD JDJJDJDJDJJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJJD JDJ

The drive from JJ's place took approximately 1 hour. They stopped to grab coffee for the adults and chocolate milk for Henry. As they enjoyed their donuts from the same roadside diner, JJ kept asking where Dave was taking them. She knew they were heading out of Quantico, but he refused to tell her where they were going. When she realized that he wasn't going to spill anything until they got there, she stared out the window daydreaming.

"Jennifer, why don't decided to take a page from your son's book and take a nap."

Shaking her head, JJ told him she was fine.

"Listen Bella, I can see from the dark circles under eyes that you aren't telling me the entire truth. So here is what you are going to do. You are going to close your eyes and all you are going to think about is your beautiful son and a place so peaceful and beautiful that you won't ever want to leave. Capice?"

Narrowing her eyes at the dark haired man, she stuck out her tongue. "Do you realize just how much of a bully you are?"

Smiling, he didn't respond to her question. Instead he turned on some classical music and told her to close her eyes and relax.

Eventually she did close her eyes and very shortly afterward she feel into a restful nap. She was so relaxed that her mind began to create a place that felt real. She fell so deep in her sleep that JJ could actually smell the wild flowers as she ran through the meadow. When she reached out to pick a bouquet of flowers, her hand hit the door in reality, waking her up. She looked around to see if Dave had noticed and realized from his chuckle that he had seen it all. It was the first time in many weeks that actually closed her eyes longer enough She knew that it was the first time in a long time that she actually slept long enough to have a dream.

Sitting up, she turned to the right to look at her son and was glad that he was still sleeping. Opening her window, the cool air pushed her hair out of her eyes: the tips of her long locks reaching behind the headrest of the seat. It was unusually warm at this time of the year. Resting her head against the chair, she turned her face towards the window and enjoyed basking in the sun's warmth.

Dave watched her out of the corner of his eye, while trying to keep the other eye on the exit from the freeway. Her natural beauty stunned him as he silently watched the wind play with strands of her golden hair.

She could never know what she truly looked like at this exact moment. The pain and hurt gone from her face; the usual furrowed brow now smooth but the eyes, he knew, still held darkness behind their searing blue gaze.

Dave took the next exit and drove only a few miles from the freeway before he parked the car in an underground parking at 6th street.

Gently, he touched JJ on the shoulder, "we're here."

JJ opened her eyes to see where "here" was but the walls gave her no clue to where Dave had taken them.

They got out of the car and woke up Henry. He opened his eyes with a smile when he saw that it was Unca Dabe taking him out of the car. "We here?"

"Yes my boy, we are definitely here."

"Dave?"

"Yes Jennifer?"

"Where are we?"

Touch the tip of her nose with his finger, Dave teased, "You are a nosy bird aren't you and so full of questions. I bet you that you can't go a whole day without asking one more question, can you?"

Not one to turn down a bet, JJ's eyes narrowed. "You're on. What are your terms of this little wager?"

"Well, let's see," Dave replied, stroking his goatee, "How about this, if you win, I will take you to the most expensive restaurant in Washington for dinner. How does that sound?"

Nodding her head in agreement, JJ wrinkled up her brow and asked what Dave expected if he won.

"Nothing much."

Snorting, JJ raised an eyebrow and responded, "Yah right…like I really believe that."

"Okay…okay. So how about if I win, we get to do whatever I say today." He grinned in a way that gave her goose bumps.

Clearing her throat, JJ pointed a finger at Dave's chest. "I don't think so, Buster."

Holding up his hands in defense, "That is not what I meant, Jenn. It'll all be good clean, FAMILY fun. I promise. Scouts honor." Dave said while drawing a cross over his heart.

"Okay…..but just so you know, I get lobster wherever we go tonight for dinner."

"That sure of yourself, eh?"

"That's right!"

DJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJJD JDJDJDJDJDJDJ

When the elevator door opened, they walked out into the Gallery Place Mall right in front of the biggest toy store JJ had ever seen. Looking over at Dave's face she refused to ask him what he was about. Instead she walked purposely over to the store and told Henry to go choose something.

The youngster's eyes grew big at all the items that the store had that he couldn't make up his mind. JJ reminded him that he could only choose one thing. He finally settled on a Green Lantern action figure. Before JJ could take out her wallet, Dave had whipped out his credit card and handed it to the cashier.

"Dave. It is not necessary…"

Cutting her off, Dave told her that it was his right as 'Unca Dabe' to buy Henry the toy and JJ couldn't argue that.

Walking out of the store, they opened the box so that Henry could play with his newly acquired "friend". He walked ahead of the adults as they kept an eye on him so he wouldn't walk too far. Dave took JJ's hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as they window shopped through the mall.

JJ couldn't help but laugh when Henry stopped in front of the window of a large department store. Pointing to a brown tweed jacket in the window, Henry excited told JJ, "Look mom, I want a jacket just like Unca Dabe's".

Dave smiled at the enthusiasm of the little guy. "Well he certainly has good taste." Couching down beside Henry, Dave whispered in his ear. Nodding to the soft words Dave said to him, he took Dave's hand and walked into the store. "We'll be right back."

Stunned JJ looked at the two of them and she almost asked what they were up to but she caught herself just in time. He wasn't going to get her that easily. Instead she sat on the bench in the middle of the mall drumming her fingers on the side of the bench waiting for the boys to get back to her.

When the two exited the store, Dave was carrying several full bags. Standing in front of JJ, Dave waited for her to ask what he bought. Instead, JJ grabbed her son's hand and started to walk towards the food court. Without turning back, in a manner loud enough for Dave to hear, JJ told her son, "Now that you have bought out the store, let's go get some fuel for our belly's so Uncle Dave can continue spending his money."

Dave stared at JJ's back and rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long afternoon of window shopping and if he didn't get JJ to slip up and "ask" a question, it would spoil the rest of his plans. He wasn't about to let that happen, so he quickly devised a plan that would give him his desired results.

Whistling a happy tune, Dave followed behind JJ and Henry knowing that it wouldn't be much longer before JJ slipped up. Of that Dave was extremely sure.

.


	3. Chapter 3

JJ took Henry to choose his lunch. Henry loved fried chicken so JJ took him straight to that counter and told him to pick whatever he wanted for lunch.

Henry looked so adorable, looking at all the choices through the glass his eyes getting bigger by the moment. "I wanna have French fries and gravy and chicken fingers and a chicken leg…and sweet tea. Ok mommy?"

"Sounds good. Mommy is going to have the same thing too."

"How about Unca Dabe?"

JJ turned around to see Dave standing right behind her. "Henry, please ask Uncle Dave what he'd like to eat."

In a dare, Dave leaned in, "Why don't you ask me Bella?"

Shooting him a dirty look, JJ turned to the man behind the counter and ordered 3 of the same thing. Trying to take out her wallet, Dave shooed her away. "Please add a couple of extra pieces, two salads and 3 of whatever dessert you have."

Picking up the tray in one hand while balancing his purchases in the other, Dave led the group over to a quieter area in the food court. Setting everything down, he sorted out the lunch and began to dig in. They ate in relative silence, taking in the noise from the surrounding tables. The toddler at the next table, enjoyed kicking the side of his and JJ's seat until Dave finally said, "Ma'am, while I'm all for children exploring their environment, I would really like to enjoy my first time in a food court. So do you think you could find something for this little munchkin to do that does not involve kicking of any kind?"

The mother apologized profusely and left shortly after, giving the trio some much needed peace. "Well that was an experience." Dave said dryly.

He D

JJ just smiled at him, biting back all the questions that were on the tip of her tongue. Instead she told him that he needed to get out in the real world and experience life.

Alternately speaking to Henry, Dave and JJ refrained from saying anymore to each other. Henry quickly finished his lunch and looked over at the tray in front of Dave which held only the bones. "Unca Dabe, you like your lunch?"

Ruffling the hair on Henry's head, Dave smiled fondly at Henry, "My boy; that was the BEST lunch ever! Good choice." Patting his full stomach, Dave leaned down and whispered in Henry's ear. "How would you like to stay here all day?"

Henry looked at Dave and scrunched his nose in answer.

Dave nodded and then continued to whisper his plan, at which point, Henry jumped up into Dave's arms and whispered loud enough for JJ to hear. "I promise."

It was killing JJ that she couldn't ask or she would lose that stupid bet so she plastered another damn smile on her face and told the boys to get a move on.

The spent the next several hours going from store to store, where Dave pointed out a nice outfits that he insisted JJ should try on. At first JJ refused but when Henry begged her too, she found that she didn't have the energy to fight them both. JJ felt like that woman in that movie, trying on different outfits, shoes and jewellery. The only thing was that she wouldn't let Dave buy them for her. After JJ grew tired of trying on clothing, she purchased a sweater set that she could use at the office and paid for it herself.

Taking Henry's hand, the trio continued walking along the mall hallway until Dave stopped in front of the Sanctuary Spa. "Hello Wanda,"

The girl behind the desk recognized him right away. "Good Afternoon Mr. Rossi. I have everything ready for you." Addressing JJ, Wanda indicated the open doorway, "Ms. Jareau, please follow me."

JJ eyed Dave but refused to question what was happening. She released Henry's hand and hesitated slightly before following. "We'll be at Lucky Strikes when you are done. See you soon." Dave smirked "and have fun".

JJ refused to answer and walked away, his chuckles resounding in her eye. "Oh that man! He did this on purpose! Well, I'm just going to enjoy this and not ask." After changing into a silky robe, JJ turned to the young lady and informed her that whatever Mr. Rossi had planned, she wanted the works on his tab.

The young girl nodded in agreement and smiled secretly as she closed the door behind her. Motioning to the masseuse that her client was ready for her, she then confirmed with the other beauty technicians that all the treatments Mr. Rossi had booked would be used this afternoon.

While JJ was getting pampered, Dave and Henry did a little bit of shopping and then headed over to bowling alley for an afternoon of fun. They had a great time and more than once that afternoon Dave felt that twinge of regret for never having children. It wasn't that he didn't want children but after his son, James David died during childbirth, he made sure that there were no opportunities to feel that pain again.

Only every once and awhile, he felt that paternal pull and he was lucky enough to have nieces and nephews and children of his friends to spend time with. It was why he agreed to help coach Jack's soccer team with Hotch. He found that for all the gruffness that he portrayed at work, he was a softy when it came to children. It was another reason that he was glad that JJ had agreed to a Spa treatment. There was no question that she both deserved and needed some pampering but it also gave Dave the opportunity to spend man to man time with Henry.

When they were done with the game, Dave and Henry shared a milk shake and pie and talked about all the things Henry liked to do. After they were done, Henry scooted off the chair and toddled over to Dave and held up his hands. Dave picked him up and immediately Henry wrapped his arms around Dave's neck. "Unca Dabe. I love you!" Squeezing the little boy back, Dave could feel the little boy trembling in his arms.

Pulling him back, Dave searched his face, "What's wrong buddy?"

"I dunno."

"Why are you so sad then? We were having fun, weren't we?"

Nodding his response, Henry wiped the tears coming down his cheeks. "I used to have fun with Daddy too. But now he's gone."

Dave swallowed the bile that rose in his throat at the boy's pain. If he could strangle the man, he would but instead he had to reassure his son.

"Oh my boy, sometimes that happens. It doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"I know, Mommy told me. But why doesn't he want to live with me anymore."

Sitting Henry on the table in front of him, Dave took a deep breath before he lied through his teeth. "Henry, sometimes, things happen and sometimes we don't have a choice. Your Daddy had to go away because…because his work made him. And..and the plane is broken to bring him back. When he fixes the plane, he'll come back to see you. But it might take a long time. He told me to tell you that he loves you no matter what.

"I know. Unca Dabe, I love Daddy and didn't want him to go, but he did anyway. And I love you. Are you going to go too?"

JJ's heart almost exploded as she eavesdropped on her son and friend having a heart to heart discussion. She knew that Will's behaviour was going to affect her son, but she didn't realize just how much until that exact moment. She just wanted to run and grab Henry and hold him forever but she also wanted to hear what Dave would say. Biting her lip, she listened as Dave responded.

Dave melted at that hearing the fear in the little boy's words. He grabbed him and gave him a hug whispering that he wasn't going anywhere. "Henry, I promise you that unless I have to go heaven like Jack's mommy, I will never leave you my boy. You and your Mommy are stuck with me. I promise that I will come over to play and take you out any time Mommy says I can. And if you need to talk to me, you can call me any time of the day or night. I'm not leaving, you understand."

Henry nodded and wiped away the last of his tears. Setting the boy down beside him, Dave handed him the milk shake. "Here finish this up before Mommy gets here or she's going to finish it instead."

Dave never noticed JJ in the corner, wiping away her own tears. Nor could he see her heart opening to the possibility of a future without Will. But somehow that day, Dave made her see that there were enough people surrounding her that would help both herself and Henry heal the hurt that Will had caused.

He also didn't know that she had decided to give in on their little wager. "Hi boys", JJ said announcing that she was there, "So what are we doing next?"


	4. Chapter 4

Both of them turned around at JJ's voice. "Mommy!" Henry cried running into her arms. "Oh I missed you. Did you and Uncle Dave have fun?"

"Oh yes Mommy. I beat Unca Dabe."

Winking at JJ, Dave agreed with him." You sure did, champ. JJ you looked wonderful." He noticed that she got her hair done, her make up spotless, her nails polished and he was sure that if she took off her shoes, her beautiful toes would be trimmed in a matching shade of red.

"Hi Dave." Following the Italian tradition, she kissed him on both cheeks. Holding his hand, she squeezed it. "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon. I feel like a new woman."

"And you look it too."

Rolling her eyes at his appreciative smile, she pointed her finger at Dave's chest, "Okay, buster, so you won…you were right. I do ask a lot of questions. Here is another one. Since I have now agreed to do what you want for the rest of the day, not that I haven't so far, mind you. what is your plan for the day."

Throwing some money for the food on the table, Dave, put his arm around JJ, and led her out of the restaurant. "Good, now we go upstairs and change for the next part of our adventure."

"Upstairs. Where?"

I have an apartment here for when I'm in the city." Holding up his hand, he added, "And before you ask, yes you will be staying the night in one of my 3 bedrooms. You have clothing and everything you need already for you. Any other questions."

"Just one. When did you lose your mind?"

Chuckling, Dave pushed the button to call for the elevator, "Only since the day we met."

DJDJDJDJDJDJJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJ JDJDJDJDJJDJDJDJDJDJDJDJJDJD JDJD

Dave's apartment was almost a whole floor. He had purchased 2 apartments and made then into one. JJ was impressed but more so with all the stuff that had been delivered to their rooms. She knew he was spoiling them both, and she really didn't shouldn't accept any of it but just for that moment it made her feel special and cherished; something she hadn't felt in so long.

Dave told them to change into comfortable and casual clothing because their next adventure was not a fancy place. They would be having dinner at their next destination. Once they entered the elevator, Dave pushed ground instead of the parking garage.

Without looking at JJ, Dave answered, "We are walking there."

It was only a few blocks that they walked before they stood in front of the Verizon Centre. Turning to look at him, she asked Dave what they were doing there.

Sheepishly, Dave shrugged his shoulders. "I overheard you tell Penelope that you hoped one day to take Henry to see a Washington Capitals Hockey game. Well, that day came today."

"Dave, are you crazy?! Tickets have been sold out for months. How did you do this?"

Smiling, he pulled on the handle and held the door open for her. "Let's just say, I have a friend that owed me a favor and we'll leave it at that. We have our own box and I've already ordered dinner. Now, let's get to our seats so we can have your lobster dinner and your boy can enjoy the rest of his day."

JJ shook her head at Dave, but inwardly her heart melted at what he was doing for her son. She watched as he reached down and scooped Henry in his arms. Then he held out his hand to her as if he were offering her the world. "Come on Jennifer, it's time for you to have some fun."

She hesitated for only a fraction of a second before her lips broke out into a smile. She looked at Henry and wanted to cry from happiness. He looked so happy and excited. Even before they got into the Arena, even before they had spent the day together hipping and eating, even before he had captured her son's heart, Dave had lifted a veil from her life. Certainly Dave couldn't erase what Will had done but it was making it easier and easier for JJ to forget.

In truth, what Dave had done, any one of her friends would have done the same. In fact they had tried. However for some reason, Dave was the one that got through to her, albeit he used her son to get her compliance. But he got her out of the house and out in the real world laughing and living again. And what he was doing for her son, well, he certainly deserved full commitment from her. "You are right," Placing her hand in his, JJ then teased, "Unca Dabe, can we get popcorn and cotton candy too."

Dave was on cloud nine. He had finally broken through her armour. It was time for JJ to come back to life. He watched JJ smile down at her son and he realized that the JJ he knew and loved was finally coming back to life. Perhaps now he and JJ might finally have a chance, but if they didn't he was so happy to count her and her adorable son as friends.

As they were shown their seats, Henry began chattering excitedly. JJ sighed in pleasure as she listened to the joyful exchange between Henry and Dave.

She knew that allowing Dave into her home that day was a turning point for her and perhaps even eventually for them. She was truly blessed and she planned to make sure that her little family enjoys every moment of life.

Walking over to the railing she joined in to the boys' conversation and laughter. Dave smiled at her and she smiled back knowing that it certainly was about time to let some fun in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X


End file.
